


I would always save you

by MissEms



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Danger, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the first thing you would save in a fire?" </p><p>Based on the video where Dan said Phil wasn't the first thing he'd save in a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would always save you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't pretend that this is the real Dan and Phil okay thanks.

  When the fire alarm starts going off at two am, Dan thinks it's just his alarm Clock. But after seeing the time, realizing how loud the alarm is, and after smelling the undeniable smell of smoke in the air, he sits up with a start because there is a fire. 

Dan is suddenly incredibly grateful that he sleeps with his bedroom door open, but is even more thankful that Phil does too. He bolts towards Phil's room, but a wave of panic washes over him as he realizes that Phil isn't in his bed. 

_Shit._

The smoke is only getting worse, thickening in the air as he makes his way quickly into the lounge. "Phil?" He calls out. "Phil!" 

He's answered by a fit of coughing coming from the gaming room, and suddenly remembers that Phil has asthma and that he needed to get him the hell out of there.

He quickly finds Phil curled up on the couch in the gaming room, his hoodie sleeve covering his nose and mouth to try to block out the smoke. "Phil," Dan rushes forward, tugging the older man off of the couch. "C'mon we really need to get out of here." 

"I can't breathe," Phil chokes out, stumbling as he tries to move. 

"It's okay," Dan promises,wrapping an arm around Phil's middle to try to support him. "Just focus on breathing, I've got you." Dan practically drags Phil out of the gaming room and down the hall, towards their door.  

He pushes open the front door and realizes that the fire hadn't started in their apartment, but somewhere else in the building, because the hall is filled with smoke and he can hear their neighbors shouting. 

"Fuck," he mutters. It was definitely worse out here than it was inside their apartment. He could see bright flames down the hall near the stairwell. Too risky. Phil is practically gasping for air at the point, and Dan knows he has to think fast. 

_The fire escape._

It's their only option at this point. Dan pulls Phil back into the flat and manages to get outside to their balcony. Phil is still clutching Dan's shirt like his life depends on it and he's practically gulping up the fresh air. 

"Focus on breathing okay, Phil? Do you want me to go try to find your inhaler or something?" Dan asks nervously, because Phil is making these weird weezing sounds and it's scaring him. 

"No," the older man chokes out. "Don't go back in there-" more coughing. Dan nods and sighs. How the hell is he gonna get Phil down the fucking fire escape when he can't even breathe properly? 

"Phil, tell me when you think you can climb down the fire escape okay? We're not in immediate danger, but we need to get out." Phil nods and focuses on his breathing. Dan begins to hear sirens and breathes out a sigh of relief. 

"We're gonna be okay," he tells Phil. He left his hand on Phil's arms, keeping him steady, trying to comfort him.

"I think I can climb down," Phil finally chokes out, followed by another fit of coughs. 

"Are you sure?" Dan asks, not convinced. "I think we'll be okay if we wait just a little longer. If you were to fall, I don't know what I would do."

"No really, I can do it, Dan," Phil argues. Dan just purses his lips. 

"Okay. Im going to let go of you, alright?" Dan tells him slowly. He removes his hands from around Phil's arms and Phil immediately begins to sway, looking paler than Dan had ever seen him. His swaying worsens and he almost completely falls over. Dan quickly grabs onto Phil's shoulders to keep him steady again. 

There is no way Phil can climb down the fire escape if he can't even stand up properly.

"I'm sorry Dan," he mumbles. "God I'm gonna get us killed," he chokes out before erupting into another fit of coughs. "I just- can't breathe."

"Shh, you're not gonna get us killed. The fire department is already here. They're gonna put out the fire and get us out of here, and it'll be okay," he says.

Dan isn't entirely sure if what he's saying is true, but he needs Phil to calm down. "Let's sit," he pulls Phil down to sit on the floor with him and tries to ignore the smoke that is currently flooding their home. 

Not that anything in there even matters. All he even cares about is the fact that Phil is safe and breathing (well mostly) and that they will be okay. Dan wraps his arms around Phil and after a few minutes Phil speaks up. 

"I think I can do it now," he says softly.

"Are you sure?" Dan asks.

"Yeah," Phil nods and slowly stands up. Dan follows suit, standing beside the older man. He looks into the flat again and sees flames. 

"Okay we've gotta go, like now," he says, pulling Phil towards the ladder. I'll go first so that if you start to fall I'll be there okay?"

Phil nods as Dan carefully lowers himself onto the ladder. Phil follows closely behind him with a look of concentration on his face. 

"Careful," Dan reminds him, as he slowly climbs down. They finally make it to the bottom without incident, but when they do, both men are shaking. Once Phil's feet hit the pavement, Dan quickly wraps his arms around the older man. 

"Thank god," he mumbles into Phil's neck. 

Phil holds Dan tightly. "Thanks for not leaving me to die up there." His voice is raspy and he coughs into Dan's shoulder. 

"Why the hell would I do that?" Dan asks, confused as to why Phil would even have to say that. "I would never leave you. You know that right?"

Phil smiles weakly and nods into Dan's shoulder. "I do. Just- thanks anyway," he says again. They break their hug and look up to where they were a few minutes ago. Flames are visible through their flat window and Phil's voice catches. 

He reaches for Dan. "Our house," he says sadly. "All of our stuff-"

Dan quickly turns Phil around so he isn't looking at the building. "Shh, it doesn't matter okay? None of that stuff is important. You're safe and that's all that matters."

Phil wraps his arms around Dan again. "I love you," he mumbles against Dan's neck. 

"I love you too," Dan whispers, running his hand up and down Phil's back. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. I promise." 

They stay in a hotel that night, and when Dan crawls into bed beside Phil, the older man opens his arms and holds Dan close. 

"I know I said in that liveshow that you wouldn't be the first thing I would save in a fire," Dan whispers quietly, the guilt evident in his voice. "But I'm a liar. You're the most important thing in my entire life."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you liked it please leave a comment :)


End file.
